unit_1968fandomcom-20200214-history
M1919A6
The M1919A6 is an American Light Machine Gun. History Developed by the legendary John Browning, the M1919A6 fires various cartridges, the one fired in-game being the 7.62 NATO cartridge. The M1919A6 first saw combat service in the fall of 1943. It had a metal buttstock assembly that clamped to the backplate of the gun, and a front barrel bearing that incorporated both a muzzle booster and a bipod similar to that used on the M1918 BAR rifle. A lighter barrel than that of the M1919A4 was fitted, and a carry handle was attached to the barrel jacket to make it easier to carry. Previous designs could change the barrel, but it required field stripping the gun - the pistol grip back plate, bolt group and the trigger group all had to be removed before the barrel could finally be replaced, and this put the gun out of action for minutes, and risked losing and damaging parts in the field. The M1919A6 muzzle device allowed the gun crew to replace the barrel from the front, an improvement, but still an awkward procedure compared to other machine guns of the day. The M1919A6 was a heavy and awkward weapon in comparison with the MG34 and MG42 and was eventually replaced in US service by the M60 machine gun in the 1960s. In-Game The M1919A6 has a box capacity of 100 and a maximum damage of 120, meaning it has the potential to wipe out an entire squad easily and, with ammo pickups from corpses, make it look like you never went into a shooting frenzy at all. One flaw with the M1919A6 is the seemingly sluggish fire rate. At only 600 RPM, it makes up for it in damage by being able to kill enemies quickly. However, if you can not find a time window to drop a box of ammo for yourself if you are low or nearly out, or believe that too many enemies are encroaching on your placement, running with the M1919A6 is a bad idea as you run slower than with your secondary or knife. Pros & Cons Pros: * Great damage at most ranges. * Good accuracy at all ranges when aimed. * Highest ammo capacity and reserve in-class - tied with the M60. * Able to one-shot headshot kill within 75 studs. * High ammo pickup. * Fast TTK at close to mid-range. * Manageable recoil when standing, even more so when proning. * Both teams can use. Cons: * Slowest reload time in-class. * Can only be aimed while proning. * 2nd slowest rate of fire. * Noticeable damage drop-off at longer ranges. * Sluggish movement speed when equipped. * Slow ADS time. Trivia * In a test conducted by the late R. Lee Ermey and an assistant, under sustained fire with 100 rounds, the barrel of the M1919A4 would reach a temperature of 240°F as the barrel is air cooled. Seeing as how the hand of the character remains on the barrel of the M1919A6 at all times means that they would be receiving a 3rd degree burn. * Though the game states that the M1919A6 uses 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges, the ammo box used is instead holding .30-06 Springfield cartridges, as written on the box itself. ** However, M1919s originally used .30-06 Springfield before they were re-chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO round. So the in-game version could be one of the original .30-06 chambered guns. Category:Weapons